Yu-Gi-Oh! The Next Generation
NOTE: PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION PLEASE DO '''NOT' EDIT THIS PAGE FOR YOUR OWN USE. THANK YOU '' And so after our known characters' adventures had ended, they will start anew and settle down with their significant partner and raise a family of their own. If they think saving the world was the most difficult challenge, then wait till they have another destiny to deal with. Whether it was planned or just a formal accident, life as they know it will have their best moments yet. The YGO Families: The Muto Family Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner (Anzu Mazaki) with their two sons and a daughter. Solomon , named after his great grandfather, wants to make music for his career, yet a bit of a slacker in school. Atem, also known as "Shylor", named after the great pharaoh, is a bashful young boy who likes to hide in his room for a bit too long, distant from his friends and relatives. And then there's Candice, the youngest of the family yet very joyful, who wants to become an archaeologist when she grows up. She wants to see more secrets from Egypt by the time she heard that an investigation found some new discoveries. Solomon Antice Muto Solomon is the oldest offspring of the family, Atem "Shylor" Muto Candice Muto The Kaiba Family Seto Kaiba and "modern" Kisara with a daughter of their own, and a son they adopted from the same place Seto and Mokuba were at when they were kids. Aoime , the daughter, can be very cold when you get on her bad side. She enjoys working with her father, but someday she wants to make her own company where she could sell her own merchandise. The adopted son is known as Suoh , who's oddly quiet and gets easily frightened by strangers, especially when meeting Seto for the first time. Surely though time after time Suoh grew out of his fears with his new step father and made a close bond with him, starting to being able to call him, "dad". Another Kaiba family known including Mokuba Kaiba and Lyisha (an OC) with their only kid Clayton. Lyisha is Kisara's foster sister who is easy-going and very energetic. Shortly after Seto and Kisara got engaged, Mokuba started going out with Lyisha and decided to be together as well. Aoime Kaiba Suoh "Kaiba" Clayton Kaiba The Wheelor Family Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine with a son Ronin and a daughter Maryanne. Ronin Wheelor Mayanne Wheeler The Taylor Family TJ Taylor Created by Autobot00001 The Bakura Family Ryou Bakura with an adopted daughter Lilly. Lilly "Bakura" The Yuki Family Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin) with their daughter Annabelle . After an unfortunate night between the two, realizing that they will have a baby and have to take care of the little one so soon. But they love their daughter very much and finds her to be an happy accident. Annabelle's odd visual traits came from Yubel when the spirit revived her from being a stillborn. Although her life is still on the line with an uncurable cancer, and she won't be able to hear about it until the very last minute (since Jaden wanted to keep it a secret from her). Annabelle Annabelle doesn't boast about being Jaden and alexis's daughter when she came to Duel Academy. She wants to have fun dueling with other students regardless of backstory or where they from. Yubel revived her as a stillborn which gave her the unique hair and eye color. Her lifespan is still short due to cancer, but she's oblivious on that fact till the very last minute (well, not literally). She'll stand by anyone in need and help others, both people and spirits. She is an average intelligent student, so her grades are usually B's with a couple A's and C's. She doesn't skip or fall asleep in class but her attention span is also kind of short. Even when her parents taught her about Duel Monsters all they know, she is still determine to learn more from others. She's not very interested in boys, but a couple are interested in her. She's headstrong when getting picked on, and she tries to avoid these harassments. She's looking forward seeing that one student (Zack Kensley) to thank him for helping her earlier when she was cornered by the uncanny Obelisk (Alfonzo Sorenson). The Anderson Family Jesse Anderson and Crystal (OC) with their son James. The Truesdale Family Syrus Truesdale and Maggie (OC) with their twin daughters and son Zane Truesdale and ? w/ ? The Princeton Family? After a one-night stand with a woman, Chazz doesn't recall any information with the stranger. He tries looking for her years after years... but there was still no sign of her. The Fudo Family Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski (Aki Izayoi) with their son Odin and daughter Chelsea. Odin Fudo Chelsea Fudo Aurore Dragon The Atlas Family Jack Atlas and Carly Carmine with thier son Walter and thier daughter Olivia Walter Atlas Olivia Atlas The Hogan Family Crow Hogan and Yonah (OC) with their twin kids Raven and Raptor. Raven Hogan Raptor Hogan The Tsukumo Family Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows with their daughter Julia and son Kin. Julia Tsukumo Kin Tsukumo The Sakaki Family Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Boyle with their two sons, Kenji and Vector. Kenji Sakaki Vector Sakaki Extras More Characters DeviantART Group: Yu-Gi-Oh--Next-Gen My FanFictions: YuGiOh Family One-Shots AlexandriteDragonair (talk) 00:42, April 14, 2016 (UTC) The Next Generation